When things come crashing down
by spoiled-chick08
Summary: Starts a few days after Lucas leaves Tree Hill, Brooke has a problem and needs Lucas bad! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Brooke cried into her pillow. Lucas was gone. The phone call had been life altering, and he wasn't here to hold her and tell her everything will be ok. How could a doctor be so careless to mix up her test with another girl's? If it weren't for him, Lucas would still be here! But now she was alone in the big empty house she called home, crying her heart out into her favorite pillow. When had her life gotten so bad? Oh yeah. She fell in love with Lucas Scott. Now she wished she had treated him like every other guy. No emotion, just beer and sex, no strings attached. But he wasn't like every other guy. He was different, she thought. But cheating on her with her best friend had proven her wrong once again. Just when she thought he was the one, she turned around and saw everything he was doing behind her back. It was sad, really. Maybe she was destined to be alone. That's how she always wound up. Alone and cold. And how could she be a mother? Let alone a single mother! She never really had one in the first place, so that didn't really help matters much. But...this was a living being. She was barely able to take care of herself at this point, how could she manage a baby? If she was all this baby had, she felt really sorry for it. But she was better than nothing, right? She had to be. Maybe, just maybe, they'd make it. She pulled away from the soaking pillow. She closed her eyes shut, only to open them and find out there was no way out of this. An abortion was a definite no, and nobody was going to raise her child. They only choice was to bear through it...alone. She slid down further in the bed so she could lye down, and stared at the ceiling. She half pondered the thought of calling Karen and finding out exactly where Lucas was. He deserved to know didn't he? He didn't deserve shit, but this was major. A baby was a huge responsibility. Lucas sighed plopping down on the couch. Keith was out with his new girlfriend. He wasn't enjoying Charleston too much. No friends were being made, and the ones that talked to him were the scary geeks who got deep into their computer books. There wasn't much here as he expected there to be. He glanced at the phone. He wanted so bad to call Brooke. He missed her so much, so what if she hated him. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he still loved her so much. He wished constantly that he had never kissed Peyton. Sometimes you want something so bad, that when you get it, you don't really want it anymore. He had to learn that the hard way, unfortunally. He hesitated picking up the phone, but finally did after a couple of times. He dialed the number he knew by heart, and listened to the ringing over the receiver. Brooke stumbled to the phone. She felt so bad. She hated throwing up. The way it burned coming up, and the foul taste that took forever to get out of your mouth. Obviously she'd be doing a lot of that lately. "Hello?" her voice was weak and shaky from crying. "What's the matter?" was the first thing he asked. He knew Brooke's voice, and this wasn't her usual self. She bit her lip to keep from crying even more. This was the last person she expected to be calling her. "Nothing," she wiped away the newly fallen tears, "It's just a really bad day." He didn't buy it. "Are you ok?" He was really worried about her. He had only seen her cry when he broke up with her and when they had the pregnancy scare. She breathed out unevenly. "No," she answered truthfully. No use in lying to him now. His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Brooke? Tell me what's wrong." "Lucas I just-I really need to see you," she started to cry silently. He grabbed his keys on the end table and jumped up. "I'm on my way. Meet me at the Rivercourt in an hour." She nodded to herself. 'See Brooke?' she said in her head, 'Everything will be ok.' "Ok," she hung up before he heard her bust out crying again. 


	2. Pain

Brooke was at the Rivercourt in 30 minutes. She hadn't bothered to put on makeup. It didn't do much to hide the pain. She walked slowly across the court and sat on the picnic table. Was he actually coming? God, he must think she has a serious illness by the way she was acting, now that she thought about it.  
  
But it wasn't. And how would he react? Last time he was good about it. But this time was different. He lived in Charleston and he had a new life. She had the same old one.  
  
Headlights shook her out of her thoughts. A raggedy truck stopped. It was Lucas.  
  
She bit her lip and looked at her perfectly manicured nails. God how was she going to break this to him?  
  
Lucas saw her and practically ran to her. She looked so sad. God he missed her.  
  
"Brooke, what's wrong?" he asked reaching her.  
  
She looked up slowly at the man who broke her heart. Her lips trembled as she let a few tears slip.  
  
Lucas sat down and held her. "Shh, Brooke it's okay. I'm here" he whispered to subside her cries.  
  
She took a deep short breath and laid her head down on his lap. It felt so good for his arms to be around her. They sat there in silence for a long time. "A few days after you left, I got a phone call," she started off saying. She was going to ease him in to this. It was hard for her.  
  
Lucas brushed the hair out of her face and played with it gently. A phone call. "Who was it?" he asked urging her to go on.  
  
She gulped down a few tears. "The doctor."  
  
Lucas tensed up. His heart was racing a hundred miles a minute. "And...?"  
  
Brooke closed her eyes. "He got my test mixed up with another girl's." There she had said it. She could feel him tense up even more. His breathing became deep, as if he was taking a yoga class.  
  
"So-so you're pregnant?" he tried to be positive.  
  
She only nodded in response and started to cry.  
  
"It's okay. We'll be okay. I'll-I'll move back here and we'll get us an apartment or something. We'll work this out," he said as if assuring both of them. Now was the perfect time to tell her. "Brooke-I love you."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and her head shot up. "Ok. I expected you to be here for me, but not lie to me!"  
  
"I'm not lying," he protested. "I do love you."  
  
"You have a real nice way of showing it," she mumbled standing up.  
  
His face turned red. "I said I was sorry ok?! You must not get that. I'M SORRY! God what else can I say?!"  
  
Her face changed from angry to sad in a split second. She started to walk to her car without saying a word. Her heart had just broke into a million pieces...again.  
  
"Where are you going?" he calmed down. God she made him so frustrated.  
  
Brooke turned around slowly and stared into those icy blue eyes. "You yelled at me," she said weakly. He never yelled at her. A tear rolled down her face as she turned back around and headed to her car.  
  
Lucas sighed frustrated and kicked the barrel trashcan over. Damn him! He just hurt the woman he loves and it was eating him away by the second.  
  
"Hey," a voice to his right was heard. It was a female. Who was it...? It wasn't Brooke. 


	3. Kill me now

Ha ha, thanks tardychick06, I'll update just for you! Oh and to add drama, that night Peyton and Lucas were in the hotel room, the necklace didn't stop them!   
  
Lucas peered into the darkness. Curly blonde hair caught his eye. No one other than Peyton. "Peyton? What are you doing here?"  
  
She smiled faintly as she kicked a rock. "Just came out here to think, what are YOU doing here? I thought you were in Charleston."  
  
His face saddened as he remembered their little fight. He didn't mean to yell at her. He glanced over and Brooke was just sitting in her car, messing with the radio station. She wasn't going anywhere. "Just came down for a visit."  
  
"Oh," Peyton walked slowly over to him. "I feel weird telling you this with Brooke sitting there...but you really need to know this..."  
  
He sighed. Was she going to tell him she loved him? That had to be it. "Peyton...it was just a one time thing, I don't-"  
  
-"I think I'm pregnant," she cut him off.  
  
His mouth opened and closed, trying to say something, but nothing would come out. No no no! This HAD to be a dream. It HAD to be! He wasn't Dan!  
  
Peyton shuffled her feet and cleared her throat. "Listen Lucas, I wasn't going to tell you. But I thought you might need to know. I'm not for sure..."  
  
His head snapped up at this. "So you might not be."  
  
She nodded in response. She thinks she is. She hasn't had her period in 2 weeks. That was unusual for her. "I came out here for a little bit. I'm too scared to look at the test."  
  
"You took one?" he asked. Oh god. If she was pregnant, his life was over.  
  
She nodded. "...Yeah."  
  
He let out a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go back to your place, and we'll see, okay?"  
  
She licked here lips. She was afraid at the results. Being pregnant with Lucas' kid wasn't that bad, just the whole idea about being pregnant. After a moment, she nodded.  
  
"Come on." Lucas put an arm around her back and headed towards Brooke's car.  
  
"Why are we coming over here?" Peyton asked confused.  
  
Lucas knocked on Brooke's window. She acted as if she didn't hear it.  
  
"Come on Brooke. I didn't mean to yell at you. Please get out of the car," he pleaded peering into the car.  
  
Brooke sat still for a moment. She had screwed up before too. She slowly opened the car door and looked at him. She was still hurt.  
  
Lucas pulled her out and hugged her. "Brooke I am so sorry. I promise I will never yell at you again."  
  
She smiled faintly through her tears, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I love you too."  
  
Lucas' heart melted right then. Then he remembered Peyton behind them. His eyes widened. "Brooke, there's something that you need to know."  
  
Brooke glanced at Peyton and then Lucas. Peyton and then Lucas. "What?"  
  
"Peyton thinks she's...pregnant" he squeaked out.  
  
Brooke shook her head and looked at the ground. She was ashamed of Lucas.  
  
He laid a hand on her shoulder and she jerked away. "Don't touch me," she whispered harshly.  
  
Peyton felt so bad right then. She was probably ruining Lucas and Brooke's relationship. If she were pregnant, Lucas would do the right thing and stay with her, because he was the good guy.  
  
"Brooke come on, you know I love you," he tried to touch her back.  
  
She jerked away again with tears streaming down her face. "I said don't touch me!" she shouted through the cold dark night. "You told me nothing happened between you two! You fucking lied to me! I just-I don't ever want to see your face again."  
  
She jumped in her car and started it up. Why did she have to get hurt again?! She was sure now...she was destined to be alone.  
  
"Brooke! No!" he shouted. He wasn't going to let her go. "Brooke! Come on!"  
  
Peyton watched this with terror. She had never seen Brooke so angry.  
  
Brooke sobbed as she backed up. Lucas was trying to stop her by jumping in front of the car. It wasn't going to work. She knew Peyton was pregnant. She just knew it. And she couldn't stick around for it. The blonde bimbo would always ruin everything they had going. And that's why she didn't stop. She didn't stop driving until she was in South Carolina. She was heading out of the state.  
  
Lucas crumpled to the ground and cried. Peyton hesitated before sitting next to him. "Lucas it'll be ok. She's just mad. She'll be fine tomorrow."  
  
Lucas looked up angry through the tears. "She's not coming back. You just took two people out of my life in one night! Dammit Peyton!"  
  
Peyton was shocked. "Lucas, it's just Brooke."  
  
"No! It's not just Brooke! It's Brooke and my unborn son or daughter!" he yelled jumping up and kicking rocks.  
  
Peyton was shocked. "Brooke's pregnant?"  
  
He nodded as a few tears fell and hit the dirt below him.  
  
"I need to go find out if I am," Peyton stood up. Now she felt horrible for even telling Lucas. What if she wasn't pregnant, and Brooke had just left all for nothing.  
  
"I'll go with you," he said neutral. His life was officially over. He mite- as-well mark himself dead. Lucas sat on Peyton's bed as she headed to the bathroom. His heart was broken and his mind was empty. He ruined his life. If he and Peyton hadn't slept together, he and Brooke would be happy together. Maybe even perfect.  
  
Peyton stared down at the test. A few tears fell and she wiped them away immediately. Everything was going to be ok. "Lucas," she called.  
  
Lucas heard his name and walked like a zombie to the bathroom. Peyton was almost crying. "What does it say?"  
  
She held up the test and it showed positive. That's the last thing Lucas saw before he passed out... Hmm, talk about your drama. Review please! I want at least 3 before I continue! 


	4. I need your love

Heh, thanks for the reviews! And don't worry sweetgirl73, I would NEVER pair Peyton and Lucas! Trust me! Haha, enjoy!   
  
Brooke was starting to not see anything. The tears were blurring her vision. She needed to find a cheap motel fast. The nausea of pregnancy was starting to kick in. She saw a motel up ahead and pulled into the parking lot. Her life was officially ruined. There was no looking back anymore. She was threw with the drama and heartbreak that came along with Lucas Scott.  
  
"Lucas are you okay?" Peyton's voice rang through his head. "Lucas talk to me."  
  
His eyes fluttered open to Peyton's worried face. "Thank god! I thought you were dead!"  
  
"What happened?" he sat up from the cold tile of the bathroom.  
  
"You passed out." God she was so scared! Is this how Brooke was?  
  
"Oh. Did I see what I think I saw?" Hopefully he was just seeing things.  
  
"Yes," Peyton curled up to her knees. "It was positive."  
  
He sank against the wall beside her. "We screwed up so bad. I screwed up so bad. God I hate myself! I'm just like Dan!"  
  
"What you got two girls' pregnant and your choosing the blonde?" she asked confused. That's what Dan did.  
  
He shook his head and slowly looked at her with tears in his eyes. "No. I got two girls' pregnant and I'm choosing the brunette." He hated to say it, but it was true. He could never love Peyton. His heart belonged to one person and one person only...Brooke.  
  
Peyton's mouth dropped and she stared at the cabinets in front of her. Was she hearing things? Lucas was choosing Brooke! Then she realized, she loved Jake. "I love Jake," she whispered.  
  
"Peyton, I'm so sorry. But I love Brooke. If you love Jake, you should be with him. I'll support you in any way you need, but my heart belongs to Brooke."  
  
"It could be Jake's," she whispered again turning to face Lucas. "Luc I bet it's Jake's baby! We um...we had sex right after you guys lost the game. I would have noticed if it was yours a while ago, right?"  
  
He nodded in response. "Thank god! I've got to go find Brooke now!"  
  
He kissed her on the forehead before running out of the house like lightning.  
  
He drove for hours, stopping and checking every motel on the way. This was like hide and seek. He just had to find which motel she was in. He looked at the clock. It was midnight. Yawning, he drove into the next motel in sight.  
  
He ran to the front desk, and the clerk checked for her in the computer. "Senorita Davis is in room 16."  
  
"Thanks!" he yelled over his shoulder. She was here! He made it to room 16 and didn't even knock, he just busted in.  
  
Brooke was lying on the bed flipping through the cable channels when the door flung open.  
  
"Brooke!" he sighed jumping on the bed. "Peyton's pregnant with Jake's baby! Everything's okay. I love you, you know this! I love you so much, god I've missed you!"  
  
She smiled crying as he started to kiss her passionately. She returned the kiss with just as much passion, and pretty soon, clothes were flying everywhere. "Lucas I love you!" she breathed as he kissed her neck.  
  
A mumbled 'I love you too' was heard as he traveled the kisses down to her stomach. God he loved the way her skin felt like velvet. It was always so perfect...just like her. 


	5. Mending things

Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to put in another update today, but no promises! I'm babysitting! Ok well, here goes!... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brooke awoke to the sun in her face and she rolled her over to see Lucas' beautiful face. Her actions of last night played through her head and she smiled. She shouldn't have gave in so easy, but how could you resist Lucas Scott? You couldn't, which is exactly why she gave in.  
  
Lucas opened his eyes to Brooke. She was smiling at him. "Good morning," he said sleepily kissing her.  
  
"Mmm, yes it is," she replied tracing his face with her finger. "I didn't really think you'd come after me."  
  
He lay quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Why wouldn't I? Brooke I love you. I'd go to the end of the world for you."  
  
She looked away and laid back down. "I don't know Luc. I'm just so scared of getting hurt again."  
  
He sighed. God he just wished she would trust him again. He was going to have to really make it up to her. "Come here," he pulled her closer to him. "I love you more than god knows what. You're the only and only special person in my life. Even if Peyton were pregnant with my child, I'd still choose you. I was going to choose you."  
  
Brooke smiled as her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too."  
  
"Good," he kissed her again. "Now, can we go home?"  
  
"We'll have to get a home first. We won't be able to live at your house too long. What about my house? It's humongous and my parents aren't ever home," she suggested.  
  
He pondered over the thought. Living together. "It sounds like a plan. But first, lets get back to Tree Hill. My mom doesn't even know I'm back from Charleston. And there's the whole telling her you're pregnant. I hope she doesn't slap me again."  
  
"She slapped you before?" Brooke giggled. "Way to go Karen!"  
  
"hey!" Lucas started to tickle her.  
  
"Nooo! Lucas...stooop! I'm going to peeee!"  
  
He stopped realizing she probably would. "Ok, ok. Now get your ass up."  
  
"Ha ha," she said sarcastically as she got dressed.  
  
They both got dressed and drove home in their separate vehicles, talking on their cell phones the whole time.  
  
"Hey, we're almost there, head to my mom's house, I want us both to tell her" he said.  
  
"Of course," Brooke said as her white Volkswagen flew by him.  
  
"Hey! That's dangerous!" he shrieked.  
  
"Puhlease! I can drive so much better than you!" she laughed.  
  
He smiled and sped up so he could keep up with her. God he loved her. 


End file.
